Cambios
by Tsuki-chan Scout
Summary: Three-shot. Se sentía extraña. Su cuerpo estaba cambiando, pero, ¿por qué? Post-manga [Este fic participa en el reto "Mi final perfecto: ¿Kagome o Kikyô?" del foro "Hazme el amor"] Adv: Lime. Cap. 3 UP! Ultimo!
1. Chapter 1

**Cambios**

**Summary: **Three-shot. Se sentía extraña. Su cuerpo estaba cambiando, pero, ¿por qué? Post-manga [Este fic participa en el reto "Mi final perfecto: ¿Kagome o Kikyô?" del foro "Hazme el amor"] Adv: Lime.

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de InuYasha pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Rumiko Takahashi.

**Advertencia: **Lime.

**Pairing:** InuYasha/Kagome.

**Capítulo uno**

Se revolvió incómoda entre las suaves mantas de su futón. Tanteó con las manos a su alrededor y frunció el ceño al no sentir a su esposo a su lado. Eran raras las veces que despertaba sin él a su lado.

Perezosa se sentó tallándose un ojo y miró los alrededores. Nop. Ni rastro de él. Se sorprendió de la cantidad de luz que entraba en la cabaña. Los rayos del sol alumbraban todo el lugar.

Con lentitud retiró su yukata para dormir y se vistió como comúnmente lo hacía, con su traje de sacerdotisa.

Salió de la cabaña admirando los alrededores de la aldea. Miró hacia el cielo. ¿Era posible? El sol resplandecía desde lo más alto. ¿Tan tarde se había levantado?

Miró los alrededores en busca de InuYasha y sus amigos.

_—Keh, vaya horas de levantarte, Kagome._

_Dio un respingo y volteó rápidamente para encontrarse con un InuYasha con su típica actitud indiferente y de brazos cruzados._

_—Me asustaste.__—dijo suspirando de alivio.__— ¿Por qué no me despertaste?__—preguntó curiosa._

_—Lo intenté._

_**-Flash Back-**_

_—Kagome._

_La movió un poco, pero la miko no se inmutó en lo más mínimo._

_—Kagome.__—gruñó impaciente zarandeándola._

_La miko solo se volteó dándole la espalda._

_— ¡Kagome!__—le gritó exasperado._

_—Osuwari._

_**-End Flash Back-**_

_—Oh, lo siento, no lo recuerdo.__—dijo apenada._

_—Keh, sí claro, no lo recuerdas._

_La miko frunció el ceño._

_—Baka.__—murmuró dándole la espalda y comenzando a caminar en dirección a la casa de Sango._

_—Oe, Kagome.__—la llamó InuYasha atrás de ella._

_— ¿Nande?__—preguntó volteándose para verlo._

_— ¿No crees que has estado durmiendo mucho últimamente?_

_—Eh…—se quedó un momento en silencio, pensativa. En realidad su esposo tenía razón, había estado durmiendo mucho._

_—InuYasha.__—galantemente apareció Miroku detrás del hanyô.__—Buenos días, Kagome-sama._

_La miko le sonrió al monje._

_—Ohayô.__—saludó._

_—Tenemos trabajo, InuYasha._

_— ¿Eh? ¿Tenemos que volver a salir a estafar gente?__—exclamó irritado._

_Miroku negó con la cabeza._

_—Claro que no, amigo mío, nosotros solo ayudamos a la gente necesitada._

_—Sí, seguro.__—dijeron InuYasha y Kagome al mismo tiempo._

_—Bueno, el punto es que debemos irnos. La aldea queda a una semana de aquí, así que entre más rápido partamos más pronto volveremos._

_— ¿Toda una semana solo contigo? —preguntó el hanyô asqueado._

_—Anímate, InuYasha. —dijo Kagome dándole un codazo._

_—Bien, de todos modos no tengo opción. —soltó un bufido._

_Miroku sonrió complacido y se dirigió hacia su cabaña para despedirse de su familia._

_— ¿Vas a estar bien? —preguntó el hanyô mirando a su esposa._

_Ella asintió con una sonrisa._

_—Claro que sí, InuYasha._

_Se acercó a él y depositó un beso en su mejilla. Él la tomó de la cintura y junto sus labios en un beso corto._

_La miko le sonrió cuando se separaron._

_— ¡InuYasha! —escuchó que lo llamó Miroku haciéndole gestos con la mano._

_Le dirigió una mirada resentida antes de dirigirse hasta donde él estaba._

_—Estaremos de regreso en dos semanas. —anuncio Miroku a los presentes, que eran Sango, Kagome y el pequeño Komori._

_—Eso si no te entretienes a hacer ninguna estupidez._

_Al monje se le resbaló una gotita por la sien y soltó una risita nerviosa._

_Luego de eso ambos hombres se despidieron y emprendieron marcha._

_La miko suspiró cansada. Tenía sueño, otra vez, ¡y acababa de levantarse! Bueno, decidió tomar una siesta, así que se despidió de Sango y se dirigió a su caba__ña para luego acurrucarse una vez más en su futón._

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

_—Mmjh…_

_Se levantó por segunda vez en el día y abrió los ojos enormemente al ver que estaba oscuro. ¡Había dormido literalmente todo el día! Bien, estaba segura que eso no era normal, ¿cierto?_

_Bueno, suponía, por el hecho de que no había nadie merodeando por la aldea, que ya debía ser muy tarde, así que se dispuso a cambiarse. Al quitarse la parte de arriba de su traje de sacerdotisa se sorprendió al ver "algo" diferente en sus pezones. Era como si tuvieran pequeñas espinillas. Los tocó para examinar. Nada. No se sentía nada fuera de lo normal._

_Frustrada se puso su yukata para dormir y decidió que iría a ver a Sango en la mañana, ya que Kaede estaba de visita en otra aldea._

_Trató de dormirse, pero le fue inútil._

_Bufó dándose la vuelta en el futón y aferrándose al pequeño almohadón que había a su lado. Respiró profundo. Olía a tierra, madera y bosque. Olía a InuYasha. Sonrió. Iba a extrañarlo en ese tiempo que él no estaría._

_Cerró los ojos, sabiéndose incapaz de dormir, así que se decidió a imaginar cosas un rato, hasta que unas horas después el sol comenzaba a asomarse._

_Momento. ¿Solo un par de horas? ¡Kami-sama! ¡Había dormido toda la noche!_

_Rápidamente se levantó, se cambio y fue directo a la caba__ña de Sango, quien ya estaba despierta por costumbre._

_—Kagome-chan, ¿qué haces aquí tan temprano? —preguntó con curiosidad mientras preparaba la ropa sucia._

_—Sango-chan, creo que estoy enferma. —dijo sentándose al lado de la taijiya._

_— ¿Enferma? ¿Qué tienes, Kagome-chan? —preguntó dejando sus quehaceres de lado y mirando a su amiga preocupada._

_—Pues… He estado durmiendo mucho, ¡ayer lo hice todo el día! —La taijiya soltó una risita—y además, he estado un poco mareada y mis…—carraspeó un poco. —ehh… mis pezones—dijo avergonzada. —es como si tuvieran pequeñas espinillas. —dijo con un ligero sonrojo._

_Sango se quedó pensativa unos segundos sospechando lo que le ocurría a su amiga._

_—Tranquila, Kagome-chan, no es nada serio, no te preocupes._

_— ¿De verdad? ¿Qué tengo? —preguntó con ansiedad._

_—Lo averiguaras por tu cuenta. —le dijo con una sonrisa._

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Habían pasado dos días y Kagome no podía estar más cansada, frustrada y adolorida.

No salía de la cabaña en casi ningún momento. No quería que nadie la viera, y es que ¡sus pechos habían crecido por lo menos una talla! Y además, sentía como si se le fueran a reventar en cualquier momento y le ardían los pezones, que se encontraban mucho más oscuros.

No podía salir así a la aldea. ¡Se moriría de vergüenza! Además, allí no había sostenes, antes con unas vendas podía solucionarlo, pero ahora, con los que ella consideraba prácticamente "melones", las vendas no le servían. No aguantarían el peso extra.

Se abrazó a sí misma en el interior de su hogar. Se preguntaba que estaría haciendo InuYasha…

¡Por Kami! ¡InuYasha! ¿Qué diría cuando la viera? ¿Y si no le gustaban? Eran muy grandes. Aunque… Los hombres los preferían grandes, ¿no? Pero el hanyô siempre le dijo que le gustaban así, ¿no? ¿Y si no quería tocarla por eso?

Oh, Kami-sama, apiádate de mí, ¡por Buda!

Tanteó uno de sus pechos, sintiéndolo hinchado y suspiró. ¿Qué iba a hacer?

Estaba cerca del anochecer, y en cuanto lo hizo, salió de la cabaña asegurándose de que nadie la viera y se dirigió al río.

Tomó un poco de agua con sus manos y se lavó la cara.

Miró su reflejo. No sabía qué era exactamente, pero había algo diferente en ella.

Se puso en pie mirando su reflejo. Su silueta parecía estar más definida.

De pronto sintió como si el mundo a su alrededor desapareciera y en medio del bosque, todo se volvió negro.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

**N/A: **Bueno, jejeje, tenía ganas de escribir esto . ¡Esperen el próximo capítulo!

Participa en el Reto de Apretura: ¡Cambiando historias! Del **Foro InuKag ****犬夜叉****& ****日暮かごめ**. ¡Link en mi perfil!

¡Chaito! Tsuki ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Cambios**

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de InuYasha pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Rumiko Takahashi.

**Advertencia: **Lime.

**Pairing:** InuYasha/Kagome.

**Capítulo dos**

Abrió sus ojos con lentitud.

¿Qué había ocurrido? No lo sabía, solo sabía que estaba en su cabaña, con un poco de fiebre.

_— ¡Al fin despiertas, Kagome-chan!__—una preocupada Sango apareció ante ella._

_—Sango-chan… ¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó aun atontada sentándose en el futón._

_Su amiga le tendió un vaso con agua el cual ella aceptó gustosa y luego se arrodilló a su lado._

_—Ayer desapareciste y como nadie podía encontrarte en la aldea, salí a buscarte y te encontré inconsciente junto al río. ¿Te ocurrió algo malo, Kagome-chan? ¿Te atacaron? —le preguntó Sango preocupada._

_—No, no… estoy bien. —le regaló una sonrisa._

_Sango suspiró aliviada._

_—No salgas sin decirme primera, ¿sí? Sí te vuelves a desmayar y no sabemos dónde estás podrías ser atacada por algún yôkai. —le dijo Sango poniéndose en pie._

_— ¿Crees que vuelva a suceder? —preguntó con un deje de angustia._

_—No te preocupes, Kagome-chan. Debo irme, Sakura, Kaoru y Komori deben estar muriendo de hambre. ¿Quieres venir a comer con nosotros? —le preguntó con una sonrisa._

_—Sí, en un momento te alcanzo._

_La castaña asintió y salió de la cabaña. La miko suspiró._

_Se puso en pie y se inspeccionó a sí misma en busca de alguna herida o algún cambio en su cuerpo. Al no encontrar nada suspiró aliviada. Lo único era que sentía el vientre hinchado, como antes de que le viniera el periodo._

_Y entonces cayó en la cuenta. ¡Su periodo!_

_Uno, dos, tres…_

_¡Debió de haber llegado hacía tres semanas!_

_Eso, sumado a los cambios en su cuerpo, los mareos, los desmayos, el incremento del sueño… ¡Kami-sama!_

_¿Con qué cara vería a InuYasha ahora? ¿Le gustaría la noticia? ¿Y si no quería? ¿Y si luego querría separarse de ella? ¿Y si…? ¿Y si…?_

_Un sollozo escapó de sus labios sin poder evitarlo. Llevó sus manos hacia su vientre y lo acarició despacio._

_Por Kami… ¡Estaba embarazada!_

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

_—Oh, muchas gracias, Hôshi-sama. —se acercó una hermosa joven hacia el monje, agradeciéndole por haber acabado con el demonio._

_—No hay que agradecer, es nuestro deber, bella dama. —dijo con expresión noble._

_—Ya vámonos, ¿no Miroku? Si Sango te viera…—le habló el hanyô._

_—Oh, tranquilo, amigo mío, jamás traicionaría a mi adorada Sango._

_El hanyô lo miró con desconfianza y al monje se le resbaló una gotita por la sien._

_—Como sea, vámonos ya, es una semana de regreso a la aldea._

_Miroku asintió y luego de recibir su paga (que para suerte del hanyô esta vez fue en monedas), se dirigieron hacia el bosque para ir de regreso a la aldea de Musashi._

_—Y dime, InuYasha, ¿no has pensado en tener hijos? —dijo Miroku para apaciguar el silencio que llevaban desde hacía rato._

_— ¿Eh? ¿Para qué?_

_El monje lo miró con expresión sorprendida. Esperaba que le respondiera cualquier cosa excepto "¿para qué?"._

_— ¿Cómo que "para qué"? ¿No has pensado en tener una familia con Kagome-sama?_

_—Pues… No sé… tal vez…—dijo concentrando su vista en el camino._

_— ¿No lo has hablado con Kagome-sama? A lo mejor ella quiere tener hijos pero no sabe lo que tú piensas._

_—Keh, claro que me gustaría tener una familia, pero…_

_— ¿Pero…?_

_—Keh, no te metas en lo que no te importa._

_El monje suspiró y prefirió dejarlo así. Su amigo aprendería algún día._

_O eso esperaba._

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

_— ¿Kagome-chan?_

_Sango entró a la cabaña con sigilo. Su amiga no había ido a comer como habían quedado, así que fue a ver como estaba._

_Al entrar la vio sollozando en una esquina de la cabaña. Se abrazaba a sí misma y parecía una pequeña niña abandonada._

_— ¿Qué ocurre, Kagome-chan?_

_La miko alzó su mirada hasta los ojos de su amiga._

_— ¿Tú lo sabías, Sango-chan? ¿Por eso me dijiste que no me preocupara?_

_La castaña comprendió inmediatamente a lo que se refería y se dirigió hasta donde estaba la miko._

_— ¿Ya lo sabes? —Kagome asintió. — ¿Entonces por qué lloras, Kagome-chan? Creí que estarías feliz. —le preguntó tomando asiento a su lado._

_—Es que… InuYasha… No sé si él quiera…—otro sollozo escapó de sus labios._

_Sango le sonrío y abrazó a su amiga para darle consuelo._

_—Seguro InuYasha estará feliz, podrá ser el idiota más grande existente pero jamás rechazaría a su propio hijo, mucho menos si la madre eres tú._

_La miko sonrió._

_— ¿Lo crees, Sango-chan? Pero… Mis pechos… Están muy hinchados, ¿crees que le moleste? —preguntó insegura._

_—Bueno, es normal que se hinchen durante todo el embarazo. No creo que a él le moleste tanto._

_—Arigato…_

_Su amiga le sonrió._

_—Dejé algo para ti, ¿aun tienes hambre?_

_La miko asintió y juntas salieron de la cabaña dirigiéndose a la casa de la taijiya._

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

_Ya habían pasado casi tres semanas desde que InuYasha y Miroku habían partido. En esos momentos Kagome estaba muerta de los nervios. No quería saber que pasaría cuando InuYasha la viera. Se sentía feliz pero a la vez acomplejada._

_Si Sango estaba en lo cierto, su pecho crecería aun más durante el embarazo. ¡Qué vergüenza!_

_Él podría llegar en cualquier momento._

_Se asomó por la puerta de la cabaña. Había una paz total en toda la aldea. Sango tenía razón, desde hacía tres días que estaba de paranoica. No podía ser tan malo, ¿cierto?_

_Se dio vuelta quedando de espaldas a la puerta y comenzó a contar para tranquilizarse._

_Le echaría la culpa al embarazo de su ansiedad y estado emocional._

_Respira, Kagome…_

_"Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis…"_

_—Kagome, he regre…_

_— ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_

_Al escuchar la voz de su esposo no pudo reprimir el grito que escapó de sus labios, y sin perder tiempo tomó una de las sábanas que estaban dobladas y la apretó contra su pecho, así no notaria la diferencia._

_— ¡¿Pero qué demonios te pasa, Kagome?! —se quejó este, tapando sus orejas con sus manos._

_—Y-Yo… Eh-Eh…—la miko se volteó tartamudeando y con las mejillas rojas._

_— ¡¿Por qué demonios gritas?!_

_—E-Es que… M-Me asustase. —dijo mirando hacia el piso._

_—Keh, no digas tonterías. —dijo cruzándose de brazos._

_Hubo un pequeño silencio y ambos se sintieron incómodos._

_Era extraño. Normalmente cuando él regresaba luego de más de un día de viaje, ella lo recibía con una sonrisa y luego lo abrazaba y a veces "algo" más, pero ahora…_

_La miko no despegó los ojos del piso en ningún momento y seguía con las mejillas rojas._

_—O-Oye, Kagome, ¿te ocurre algo?_

_—Y-Yo…_

_— ¿Por qué te cubres? —ahora la curiosidad lo había invadido. Había dado un paso adelanto, a lo que ella había retrocedido. —Kagome. —gruñó._

_La miko lo miró avergonzada._

_—N-no quiero q-que me veas. —tartamudeó._

_— ¿Eh? —ahora él la miraba confundido. —P-Pero… estás vestida. —dijo sin entender._

_—Y-Yo…_

_— ¿Qué ocurre, Kagome? ¿Estás herida? ¿Te ocurrió algo?_

_La miko negó rápidamente con la cabeza._

_— ¡No! Estoy bien. Es solo que…_

_— ¿Qué?_

_—Que… me da vergüenza. —apretó aun más la manta contra su pecho._

_—Deja de decir tonterías._

_Estaba a punto de arrebatarle la sábana, pero ella no se dejó._

_— ¡Joder, Kagome! ¿Y ahora qué es lo que te sucede? —preguntó cansado._

_—Yo… ¡Oye!_

_En un momento de despiste le había arrebatado la sábana, lo que provocó que ella se pusiera totalmente roja y se tapara el pecho con las manos. ¡Qué vergüenza! Y eso que no estaba desnuda, pero aun así se notaba._

_—K-Kagome…—tartamudeó él sin poder evitar ver como su mujer trataba de cubrir su pecho, el cual estaba mucho más grande, y repito, MUCHO más grandes de lo que él recordaba. —T-Tú… ¿Te han crecido los pechos? —esperaba que la pregunta no hubiera sonado tan horrible y descarada como le pareció._

_A la miko se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas._

_—K-Kagome…—muy tarde, la chica había comenzado a llorar. —o-oye, no llores. ¡Qué no llores, joder!_

_La atrajo a su pecho en su afán de mostrarle consuelo._

_— ¿N-no te gustan, verdad? —sollozó la miko._

_—Kagome, ¿qué fue lo qué…?_

_—Estoy embarazada._

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

**N/A: **Bueno, ¡esperen el último capítulo!

Participa en el Reto de Apretura: ¡Cambiando historias! Del **Foro InuKag ****犬夜叉****& ****日暮かごめ**. ¡Link en mi perfil!

¡Chaito! Tsuki ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Cambios**

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de InuYasha pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Rumiko Takahashi.

**Advertencia: **Lime.

**Pairing:** InuYasha/Kagome.

**Capítulo tres**

_—Estoy embarazada._

_Hubo un gran silencio durante el cual Kagome no supo qué hacer. Se había refugiado en el pecho de su marido y no se atrevía a verlo a la cara. No quería ver su expresión y el miedo la invadía. Él no había aflojado su abrazo, solo la mantenía pegada a su pecho._

_—Ya lo sabía._

_— ¿Eh? —levantó su vista confundida. El hanyô la miraba con una pequeña sonrisa burlona._

_—Que ya lo sabía, tonta._

_—P-Pero… ¿Cómo? —le preguntó confundida._

_—Tu olor, es diferente, lo supe desde el primer día._

_— ¿Y por qué no me dijiste?_

_—No supe cómo hacerlo, pensé que te enojarías y me mandarías al suelo. Preferí que te dieras cuenta tú sola._

_Kagome se quedó callada y evitó la mirada de su esposo. Por un lado estaba moleta, por otro, se sentía feliz de que él quisiera tener el bebé._

_Momento._

_Él nunca dijo que quisiera tener al bebé._

_— ¿Tú lo quieres? —preguntó viéndole a los ojos con ansiedad._

_—No es necesario que preguntes estupideces, Kagome, claro que lo quiero. —le dijo sintiéndose levemente insultado._

_Ella volvió a abrazarle con fuerza y un pequeño sollozo salió de sus labios._

_—K-Kagome, ¿por qué lloras? —preguntó ahora nervioso._

_Ella soltó una risita en medio de su pequeño llanto._

_—Arigato, InuYasha. —dijo ahora sonriendo contra su pecho, sintiéndose relajada y feliz._

_El hanyô, mientras tanto, no entendía absolutamente nada de la actitud de su esposa, pero se limitó a abrazarla de una extraña forma cariñosa y apoyando su barbilla sobre la coronilla de ella, suspirando._

_—O-Oye, Kagome…—comenzó a hablar él, nervioso._

_— ¿Mmm? —fue el único sonido que emitió, relajada._

_—Ehh…—no estaba muy seguro de preguntar, pero…— ¿Qué te ocurrió en el pecho?_

_— ¡Kya! —ella lo apartó de golpe, sonrojada. — ¡Siéntate!_

_El hanyô dio duro contra el suelo de la cabaña._

_—Ugh… Maldita sea…—masculló. — ¡¿Pero qué demonios te pasa?! —le reclamó desde el suelo._

_Ella estaba completamente roja en una esquina de la cabaña, visiblemente nerviosa mientras se tapaba el pecho con sus brazos._

_—L-Lo siento… Es por el embarazo, ¿te molesta? —preguntó con timidez._

_Se quedó un momento callado, mirándola desde el suelo._

_¿Qué iba a responderle? A él le gustaban sus pechos como eran. Así como estaban eran… extraños. No es que no le gustara en específico, era simplemente… extraño. Ya estaba acostumbrado a sus pechos, y la verdad era que así le gustaban, pero…_

_— ¿InuYasha? —escuchó la voz de su esposa, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. — ¿Te molesta?_

_—N-No, ¡No! N-No me molesta…—se levantó del suelo tartamudeando._

_—Entonces… ¿te gustan?_

_—Kagome…_

_— ¡No te gustan! ¡Lo sabía! —vio como unas pequeñas lágrimas asomaban de los ojos de su esposa y en esos instantes no supo qué hacer._

_— ¡N-No es eso! K-Kagome…_

_— ¿Te gustan? —preguntó en voz baja acercándose a él._

_—C-¡Claro que sí, tonta! —no supo que más decirle, si quería acabar con ese momento, esa era la única salida._

_— ¿N-No te gustaban como eran antes?_

_—N-No digas tonterías, Kagome, a mi me gustan como estén. —un ligero sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas._

_La miko tomó una de las manos de su esposo y la puso sobre uno de sus pechos, logrando que él se sonrojara más y se pusiera aun más rojo._

_—Demuéstramelo. —le pidió con ojos ansiosos._

_— ¿A-Ahora?_

_La vio asentir mientras al tiempo que ella se acercaba a su rostro para besarlo. Se dejó hacer, total ¿qué importaba?_

_La atrajo a sí por la cintura y unió sus labios de forma hambrienta. La miko gimió y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, atrayéndolo más a ella._

Sin esperar ni un segundo más el hanyô le quitó la parte de arriba del traje de sacerdotisa y acarició con suavidad su seno derecho, acariciando el pezón. Ella gimió al sentirlo tocarla. Los tenía más sensibles.

Se separó de sus labios para poder verla. Sus pechos estaban hinchados y sus pezones más oscuros. Sin hacer ningún comentario comenzó a besar su cuello. Su esposa suspiró.

Ella enterró sus dedos en los hombros de su esposo al sentirlo acariciar sus pezones con la lengua.

_—InuYasha…—suspiró antes de que él se quitara por sí mismo su haori._

_La tomó por los muslos y la hizo recostarse en el futón._

_— ¿No te hará daño? —le preguntó a su esposa. No iba a arriesgar la vida de su bebé._

_Ella negó con la cabeza y luchó por desatar su obi. Se sentía demasiado ansiosa y con todas las hormonas alborotadas. Le echaría la culpa al embarazo._

_Y así se desnudaron mutuamente e hicieron el amor, como tantas veces lo habían hecho y sin cansarse o aburrirse._

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

_—Vaya, vaya, InuYasha, nunca llegué a imaginarme esto. —dijo Miroku burlándose de él, mientras que el hanyô lo fulminaba con la mirada._

_Habían ido a darles a sus amigos la noticia ya confirmada, y Miroku no había perdido el tiempo y había comenzado a burlarse de él._

_—Keh, ya cállate. —dijo hastiado._

_—Me pregunto cómo sobrevivirán tus hijos…_

_—Miroku. —gruñó._

_—Ya, ya, está bien, calma, hombre. Solo era una broma._

_El hanyô bufó._

_—Eres insoportable. —dijo cruzándose de brazos. El monje solo sonrió divertido al ver la cara de su amigo._

_La miko se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa._

_—Vámonos, Kagome, ya casi anochece._

_—Hai. —se dispuso a seguir a su esposo, de todos modos, él tenía razón, además, se estaba muriendo de sueño._

**-Pequeño Epílogo-**

_— ¡Mamá! —un pequeño niño de aproximadamente cinco años corría en dirección a su madre, quien en esos momentos estaba descansando debajo de un árbol._

_Dos pequeñas orejitas de perro se asomaban por la cabeza del pequeño, rodeadas de una bella cabellera plateada, y unos ojos color ámbar, iguales a los de su padre._

_La miko le sonrió a su hijo, quien corría en dirección a ella._

_— ¡Mamá, mamá, mamá, mamá, mamáaaaaa! —la seguía llamando el pequeño hasta llegar jadeante donde ella._

_— ¿Qué ocurre, Ryu? —le preguntó acomodando mejor su espalda contra el árbol._

_— ¿Qué es una relación sexual?_

_La miko se tensó por completo y comenzó a tartamudear, nerviosa._

_— ¿Q-Quien te dijo s-sobre e-eso?_

_—Escuche a Miroku hablar con Sakura y Kaoru._

_Miroku, ¡tenía que ser Miroku! ¿Es que no podía cambiar con los años? ¡Kami-sama! ¿Cómo podría explicarle que era "eso" a un niño de cinco años?_

_—E-Eso… ¡te lo contaré cuando seas grande! —dijo rápidamente hecha un manojo de nervios._

_El niño frunció el ceño._

_—Ya estoy grande. —reclamó._

_La miko le sonrió con dulzura y acarició la cabeza de su hijo._

_—Puedes intentar preguntarle a tu padre._

_Eso sería divertido, la verdad, ver al hanyô intentar explicarle "eso" a su hijo sería mejor que cualquier película premier de su época._

_Al pequeño se le iluminó el rostro y asintiendo con la cabeza salió corriendo en la dirección en que supuso, estaría InuYasha._

_—Gomen ne, InuYasha…_

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

El pequeño examinaba con cuidado cada árbol de la zona. Tenía que admitir que se había alejado un poco, solo un poquitito de la aldea, pero estaba buscando a su padre, así que estaba bien, ¿no?

Siguió buscando por todo el lugar hasta que distinguió sobre una de las ramas de un árbol, una cabellera plateada igual a la suya.

Corrió rápidamente hasta divisar a su padre completamente, quien estaba profundamente dormido, lo cual era extraño, pero…

_— ¡Chichi-hue!_

_Nada._

_— ¡Chichi-hue!_

_Lo vio fruncir el ceño y soltar algo parecido a un bufido._

_— ¡CHICHI-HUE! —esta vez gritó con tanta fuerza que despertó al hanyô de golpe._

_— ¡¿Pero qué…?!—volteó a ver abajo y vio al pequeño mirándolo con ojos ansiosos._

_Sin pensarlo mucho bajó del árbol de un salto, quedando frente al pequeño._

_— ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no te metas al bosque solo? —le reclamó molesto._

_El pequeño bajó la mirada apenado, susurrando un "lo siento"._

_Bufó y luego soltó un suspiro._

_Tomó a su hijo en brazos y saltó subiendo al árbol de nuevo para luego sentarlo en su regazo._

_— ¿Para qué me buscabas? —le preguntó ahora con curiosidad._

_—Papá, ¿qué es una relación sexual?_

_Del susto casi se cae del árbol con todo y Ryu._

_— ¿U-Una r-relación sex-xual? —tartamudeó._

_El pequeño soltó una risita._

_—Mamá puso la misma cara. Dijo que tú podías decirme._

Maldita Kagome, ella sabía mejor que nadie que él no podía explicar esas cosas.

_—O-Oye, enano, ¿Quién te dijo eso?_

_—Miroku. —contestó con inocencia._

_Entonces toda la culpa la tenía ese maldito monje. Bien, lo sentía por Sango, pero quedaría viuda, era oficial._

_—Y… ¿En serio quieres saber?_

_Ryu asintió energético._

_Claro que luego aprendería que había algunas cosas que no debía preguntar, ya que podían matar su inocencia, como ya lo había hecho su padre, quien a su vez, quedó inconsciente al menos un día luego de ser hundido bajo tierra, pero, en fin…_

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

**N/A: **Bueno, ¿qué les pareció? Este ya era el último capítulo. Yo no entiendo porqué en algunos fics ponen que Kaede le da a Kagome unas hierbas o no sé que para que sepa que está embarazada, osea, ¡esas cosas nunca pasaron! En esa época para saber que estabas embarazada tenías que averiguarlo por tu cuenta, viendo los síntomas, que si alguien puede darte el diagnostico según los síntomas, sí, pero no existía nada parecido a una prueba de embarazo, sean realistas.

Participa en el Reto de Apretura: ¡Cambiando historias! Del **Foro InuKag ****犬夜叉****& ****日暮かごめ**. ¡Link en mi perfil! ¡Aun faltan dos semanas!

¡Chaito! Tsuki ;)


End file.
